


Eurydice, Katherine & Princess

by orphan_account



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Ricky Bowen, Carlos has a lot of cats, M/M, Ricky read rwrb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21633973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was another late December night that was spent once again in Carlos's attic bedroom. The shine of bright white fairy lights illuminated the room and the smell of hot chocolate could be smell all throughout the room.Carlos talks about his cats.
Relationships: Carlos (HSM: The Series)/Ricky Bowen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Eurydice, Katherine & Princess

It was another late December night that was spent once again in Carlos's attic bedroom. The shine of bright white fairy lights illuminated the room and the smell of hot chocolate could be smell all throughout the room.

Upon the raised bed were Carlos and Ricky lying on each other, Carlos was looking up something on his phone while Ricky read through Carlos's copy of Red, White and Royal Blue. Looking up every couple of minutes to lock eyes and give a smile to his boyfriend. 

As the silence crept throughout the room the creak could be heard as a door got pushed open. Neither boy cared to check who it was knowing they didn't want to break the peace that was being held between the two.

Ricky felt the brush of fur against his foot and quickly felt a shock run through from head to toe. He quickly jumped farther back into his boyfriend's arms shocking both of them.

”What the hell was that?” Ricky exclaimed as Carlos tighten his grasp around Ricky whose face was being covered by his book. 

Carlos peered over top of his boyfriends head and saw his cat Katherine who was licking her paws, Carlos stuck his hand out and had motioned for her to come closer which she did walking in between the two.

"Hey Ric, it's alright. I want you to meet someone." Ricky lowered his book to see the small Munchkin Cat that let out a meow. Carlos picked her up. "This is Katherine, do you wanna hold her?" Ricky nodded and Carlos placed her in his lap.

Ricky placed the book beside himself and Katherine climbed up on him and started to lick his nose before settling down and curling up on his lap.

"Omg who is she, she is an angel." Ricky looked in awe at the small kitten placed on his lap.

"This is Katherine, she's my newest cat i've got." Carlos said giving her a gently pat.

"There's more?" Carlos nodded.

"Give me a minute, I'll be back." Carlos untangled himself from his boyfriend and exited the room for a few minutes. "Princess NO!" Ricky heard the yell from down the hall but ignored it and continued petting Katherine and as the door opened again and was met to seeing two more cat in Carlos's hand.

"Oh my there's more."

Carlos dropped the cats on his bed and sat down as well. "I used to have five but two of them ran away. Do you wanna know about them." Ricky nodded. "So the one your holding her name is Katherine, she was named after Katherine from Newsies. We got her in 2014, we still don't why she's that small."

"I love that." Ricky said running his fingers through Katherines hair.

"Then this one is Eurydice. She got her name from Hadestown. We got her in 2015. She's an American Short Hair." Carlos passed her off to Ricky's lap. "And finally this is my sister's cat Princess. She hates my guts." Ricky let out a laugh. "No i'm not kidding, if I even glance in her direction she will hiss at me." Princess walked over and curled up beside Ricky letting out a soft purr. "It's seems like she likes you, that's a change for once." 

"Come here." Ricky held out his hand to grab his boyfriend. "Join the cat cuddles." Carlos let out a small laugh eventually talking Ricky's hands and snuggling into him.

All was right with the world, all because of cats.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit up my twitter for more hsmtmts stuff! @sapphicsnini


End file.
